Constant Rain
by Amethyst Veil
Summary: ON HIATUS! Sasuke's had a hard life. When he moves to a new town, will Naruto be able to help him escape his terrible past? Or will Sasuke be scarred for life by the tragic deaths of his parents? Contains boy x boy relationship. Disclaimer in story.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Hey there, homeslices!

Ame, here. I decided I wanted to write a multi-chapter fic this time. I won't make any promises about it being good, but I would be happy if you like it!

**Warning: This fiction contains boy x boy relationships. Reader discretion is advised. **Also this is NaruSasu. (erm...SasUKE...) The rating is T for now, but it may possibly go up. (I'm kinda chicken to write a lemon though...lol) This may contain some OOC as well.

**Naruto and all of it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing. This story has nothing to do with the actual story line of Naruto itself, so pay no this will have few to no spoilers.**

(P.S.- Constructive criticism will be highly appreciated. Flames aren't my favorite, but hey, how can I complain to more reviews?)

~~~~The story will now begin~~~~

Chapter One- A New Beginning

The raining still wouldn't stop. It matches my mood. After the death of my parents when I was young, I was never the same. I looked forward to rainy days. And the rainy days were happy to comply with my wishes.

Though out the years, me and my Itachi were going from orphanage to orphanage, until he turned eighteen. That's when he was able to take me with him, so we wouldn't have to watch as others were adopted. I don't know why, but people just don't want us in their families. Maybe it's because of how brutally our parents were murdered.

Yes, that's right- murdered. You see, the Uchihas were always very rich. That, and powerful. So many people were jealous. My family, particularly my father, was very feared. And if we were adopted, our new parents would be put in harms way. But, I have to say, I never wanted adopted. I didn't need new parents. They could never replace the parents I treasured so dearly.

I was sixteen now, Itachi twenty-one. We were moving. Again. Why? Because of the assholes at my old school. Being made fun of for my anti-social tendencies wasn't rare. Although, I believe Itachi is overprotective. He started up the family business again, so he could work from any of the buildings we had. So, I guess moving isn't too bad.

As I was unloading boxes from moving truck I saw him. A blond haired, tall, muscular, and slightly tanned figure across the street. Unfortunately, him being so gorgeous, I was staring. And he noticed. Just great.

"New here?" He just had to ask. "No shit, Sherlock," I answered, thinking it was obvious with the freaking moving truck and boxes.

"No need to be a bastard! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Welcome to the neighborhood! I like across the street." Man this guy could talk. It was as if he would talk forever if his lungs never ran out of air.

"Sasuke Uchiha," I grabbed the hand he offered for me to shake. That was when I saw the dorkiest smile on the entire planet. His sexiness from earlier was almost completely stolen from my mind. _Almost._

"I go to Kohnaha High," Great. Same high school. "Hn," and a nod was my reply. He must have gotten the hint, because he told me to wait for him in the morning. Apparently he was going to show me around the school a little early.

~Rainy nights will soon be gone, for sunshine has entered my world~

"I see you already made a friend," my elder brother said, breaking the silence of the dinner table. "I'm glad."

"Yeah, I guess. He'll probably just be the same." This made him frown. It was true. Everyone was the same when they realized how scary being around me could be. I could just hope that no one around this place knew. Or my life would continue to be living hell.

Looking at his frown, I got up and washed my plate. "I'm going to shower and go to bed. I don't need to be tired on my first day at a new school." The only reply was a faint "okay" as I walked up the stairs to my new bedroom. I looked at the boxes and decided to finish unpacking first.

Once that was done I picked up some boxers and sweats then left for the shower. I really liked my shower time. It was similar to the way I liked rain. The water flowing down my body, washing away the sadness and pain, if only for a moment. After I was done, I turned on some slow music and drifted into a deep sleep.

I hoped tomorrow would go fine.

Anyway, this chapter is kinda short...Let me know what you think! (Yeah, I know nothing has really happened yet...the next chapter will be better and longer. I promise!)

Again, constructive criticism is certainly welcome. Thank you for reading this.

Please Review! Please...I'll love you...

~Ame~


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

Welp, instead of wasting your time right before the second chapter...I'll wait until the end. (other than warnings and disclaimer)

**Warning: This fiction contains boy x boy relationships. Reader discretion is advised. **Also this is NaruSasu. (erm...SasUKE...) I decided to up the rating to M. I will try my best to make a lemon in future chapters! This may contain some OOC as well.

**Naruto and all of it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing. This story has nothing to do with the actual story line of Naruto itself, so pay no this will have few to no spoilers.**

(P.S.- Constructive criticism will be highly appreciated. Flames aren't my favorite, but hey, how can I complain to more reviews?)

**~~~~Some chances are worth taking~~~~**

Chapter Two- Friends

The next day was Monday. It was also the first day at Konaha High. I was about to turn off my alarm clock and tell Itachi I was sick. But then I remembered: Naruto Uzumaki. He wanted to walk me to school. Remembering that, I got up and dressed in my dark-wash skinny jeans and a D'espairsRay T-shirt. I then took a deep breath and made my way downstairs.

Itachi gave me a surprised look. "Exited to go out? It's sunny outside." Looking out the window, I responded. "I promised I'd walk to school with that weird-looking blond kid."

There was no other reply than a simple chuckle. But that chuckle told me that Itachi was glad for me. I would impress him and do well on my first day in school. It was going to be a long year (It's only late September), but I was going to do my best!

**~~~~Making friends makes the world seem brighter~~~~**

Both me and Itachi jumped when the doorbell rang. I didn't even think. I basically inhaled the rest of my toast and ran to the door.

"Hey!" I looked back at my brother. "Have a good day, foolish little brother." I smiled at him before opening the door, backpack on my arm, black boots on my feet.

I opened the door to see a smiling blond with pearly white teeth. The sunlight looked gorgeous on his slightly-tanned skin. _Don't blush,_ I thought. _Do. Not. Blush._ "Ready to go?" I nodded, ready to begin the year with a good start.

**~~~~High school is a highlight in life~~~~**

The school wasn't _too_ big. A little bigger than my last school. _Maybe bigger means kinder..._ I looked at Naruto. "Can you show me to the office? I have my schedule, I just need my locker number and combination."

"Of course! Right this way!" I followed the hyper being to the office. "You seem to really know your way to the office," I joked. "Haha...Okay, so I do get sent there a bunch, but...Whatever!" I couldn't help but laugh.

Waiting in the office was an average-height, black-haired woman. "Hey, Shizune! This is Sasuke Uchiha, the new guy. Says he needs his locker number." She frowned at him. "I told you not to call me Shizune! You are a student, Mr. Uzumaki, you are not permitted to call teachers and staff my their first names!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just give him his locker info." As I was being handed my schedule, a blond-haired woman with...uh...big breasts walked in from the principal's office.

"Granny Tsunade! I bring you a the new student." He had to bow. I highly doubt she was royalty...but she looked pissed.

"I'M NOT THAT DAMN OLD, YOU LITTLE PRICK!"

...That wasn't expected...Wasn't she the principal? "C'mon! We gotta get outta here!" Naruto grabbed my hand and ran. Not knowing what else to do, I ran with him. We ended up in the only place that was safe from all women- The boys bathroom.

Me and Naruto looked at each other. And then we started to laugh. I had never laughed so hard since my parents were killed. It took us a while to calm down. After I could finally control myself, I looked at my locker information.

"Number 377." This dumb guy had no idea what I was talking about. I hit him up-side the head. "My locker, dobe."

"Oh yeah. That's why we were in the office..." He looked at the ground. "HEY! That's right next to my locker! What luck!" _What luck indeed._ I knew I was smiling. I couldn't help it. Naruto Uzumaki was a truly wonderful being.

**~~~~Take chances: They can make your life better~~~~**

My first class was Literature. Naruto wasn't in this class, but he still showed me the way. The teacher looked pretty weird. His hair was silver -almost white. He also wore a surgical mask over his mouth and nose. The part I noticed the most was his left eye. It was red, but his other one was black. He also had a scar down the middle.

"Uchiha, was it?" I nodded. "Go sit next to the sleeping guy. His name's Shikamaru Nara. Wake him up as well. Oh, and take this book."

He handed me my Literature book and I made my way to the third row, one seat away from the window. Clearing my throat, I took a seat. I must have scared the lazy teen, because he jumped up and looked around.

Shikamaru looked at me as if I was some sort of extra terrestrial being. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. It's my first day here." Unexpected to me, he smiled. "Shikamaru Nara. Welcome to Konaha. We can eat lunch together, if you want."

"I would, but I already promised to eat with someone." As expected, he was surprised that I had already met someone. "Who?" He had somewhat of a I-probably-know-who-it-is kind of look.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He sighed. "Knew it. That guy is quick to make friends with people. Guess we'll be eating together anyway though."

Before I could reply, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. I could hardly concentrate, though. I was pretty proud of myself. Two friends. and first period had barely started. This would be a good year.

**~~~~Lunchtime: Not only for food, but for friendship~~~~**

I had three more classes before lunch: Biology (reunited with Naruto), World History (separation...), and Art (I sat next to some weird guy named Sai). Then I met Naruto at the lockers. He seemed excited.

"Pizza day!" Pizza is popular at every school...Not my favorite, but it's pretty good. He led the way to the cafeteria and we got in line. The pizza here looked much better than at Otogakure (my old school).

I followed Naruto to the table he usually sat at. I sat between him and Shikamaru. Just then is when I realized that there were a lot of people at this table. _Did Naruto gather all these people together?_

"Okay, so you know Shika. There's Choji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka, Sai, Sakura Haruno, Lee, Neji Hyuga, his cousin Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Gaara Suna, and his siblings Temari and Kankuro." I smiled at them. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you all."

"Hey," That was Ino. She was a blond-haired girl. "Are you gonna invite him to your party Friday, Naruto?"

"Oh yeah! Sasuke, do you wanna party Friday? It'll be a good chance for you to meet everyone."

I thought for a while. They did seem pretty nice. And I promised myself to make friends this year. "Sure. Why not?"

"Yes! You, my friend, will experience true high school parties with us!"

I sighed and took a bite of my pizza. Like I thought. The pizza is better here. So are the people.

**~~~~Open up: friends are always there~~~~**

Right after lunch I had Algebra. Fortunately, a few of my friends from lunch (Hinata, Gaara, and Shikamaru) were in this class with me. This teacher seemed a bit...strange. She seemed pretty wild.

"Hello uh..." she looked down at here desk. "Ah! Sasuke Uchiha. Welcome to Algebra class. My name is Anko Mitarashi. You will call me Anko-sensei. Here's your book. Take a seat wherever you feel comfortable." I took my book and approached Shikamaru, who was sitting by a window.

"Shikamaru! What did I tell you about the window? STAY AWAY FROM IT!" She then proceeded to throw an apple at his head.

After Algebra, I had Gym class. It seemed Naruto did too. We got in our gym clothes and stepped into the gym.

**~~~People can change: never let them go~~~**

You know how I said a couple of my other teachers were weird? I take it back. The Physical Education teacher was by far the weirdest. He had the bushiest eyebrows. Bushier than Lee's. He also wore a green jumpsuit.

"Today, we will train for a marathon. Use the power of youth!"

With that, everyone went to the track and started running.

Finally, the last class of the day was starting. This time I was waiting for my English teacher. Iruka Umino was his name. Like the other teachers, he handed me my book. Unlike the others, however, this class had assigned seats. He put me next to some guy with white hair.

"Psst!" I looked at the strange person next to me. He looked familiar. "Sasuke Uchiha? Remember me?" At last I remembered. It was an old classmate of mine, Suigetsu Hozuki. _So this is where he transferred._

"Suigetsu?" He nodded and smiled, showing his oddly sharp teeth. "Haven't seen you since middle school, Uchiha. We can talk some other time. If I go to detention again today, I'll loose my job." And with that, he shut his mouth.

**~~~Sometimes, friends can be another family~~~**

Naruto walked home with me. I decided, since he was really nice, I was going to introduce him to Itachi. "You wanna come in?" I asked as we walked to my door. The only answer I got was a goofy smile. I took it as a yes.

"Itachi? You home?" A grunt was heard from the living room. Motioning for Naruto to follow me we walked into the living room. Itachi was basically dead on the couch. Must have been a tough first day at work.

"I hate that bastard." Me and Naruto gave each other a confused look. Itachi looked at us and sighed. "One of my co-workers. I know him from high school. Don't ask. How was your day?"

"It was pretty good. This is Naruto Uzumaki." My brother smiled and went to his room. I assumed he was going to sleep, so I sat on the couch. "That's Itachi. He's my brother." Naruto looked confused, probably because he didn't see my parents. He must have understood, because he said nothing before sitting next to me as I turned on the television.

Naruto left right before supper. He said his mom would kill him if he wasn't there. After I ate I did homework and took a shower.

This was going to be a good year.

**Chapter Two: Friends- End**

Wow. This is the most I've ever gotten into a story I've written. Hope you guys like it!

By the way, since my birthday is coming up (Wednesday, February 22nd) I decided I'm going to give **you** a gift.

Anyone who wants a one-shot fic (for stories that I read, shown on my profile) I will write you one. Trust me, it is a gift for me too, because I love to write. Just PM me details if you want. It can be yaoi or not. Just tell me what kind of story you want.

PLEASE REVIEW! If not...I will...do nothing. Because I'm too damn lazy...


	3. Chapter 3: The First Party

**Warning: This fiction contains boy x boy relationships. Reader discretion is advised. **Also this is NaruSasu. (erm...SasUKE...) May contain some OOC.

**Naruto and all of it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing. This story has nothing to do with the actual story line of Naruto itself, so this story will have few to no spoilers.**

Ame, here. Thanks to those of you that added my story to favorites or alerts. I guess that means that my writing time has paid off! Also, thanks to Dragon77 for reviewing. Your review made me want to write like I've never written before!

Enough with my rambling, here's chapter three! Enjoy!

**~~~Don't wonder if you're worth it. You most certainly are.~~~**

Chapter Three- The First Party

Friday seemed to come pretty quickly. I woke up that morning in a pretty good mood. Then I heard Itachi. He was yelling at someone, I assume over the phone. To quench my curiosity, I decided to listen near his door.

"I don't fucking care what happened between us in high school! It doesn't matter anymore, I was just curious back then. It's called being a teenager with hormones. Don't hang up on me! Deidara!"

Konahagakure was full of surprises. Not only at school, but it seemed Itachi was affected as well. He kicked the wall with a muttered "damn." I was not going to stick around to be caught. I quickly ran to my room to get dressed, then proceeded down the stairs to the kitchen. Itachi was already there.

"Curiosity killed the cat, foolish little brother." _Damn! He knew!_ "Of course I knew, Sasuke. I have pest sensors in my brain."

I rolled my eyes at him as I ate some toast. "Hey, 'tachi? Can I hang out with some friends tonight? Naruto's having a party." My older brother gave me a blank look, like I'd asked him to help me rob a bank.

"I guess. I have to pull an all-nighter at work to finish some project. Where does he live?"

"Across the street." I looked at the clock. "Gotta go! Don't wanna be late!" And with that, I was off.

**~~~ "Older" doesn't always mean "better"~~~**

The first thing I noticed at school was an arm around my shoulders. "'Sup, Uchiha?" Great. This guy again.

"What do you want, Hozuki?" He was not the first person I wanted to talk to today. I'd rather talk to Lee. And he was really freaking annoying.

"How rude! I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school. Catch up." He was talking like we were actually friends. We never even talked back at Oto. "Sorry, Hozuki. I have plans." Before anything else could be said, I left.

When I walked into Literature class, I was kind of surprised. Everyone was up talking about something. Even Shikamaru was joining in on the conversation. I approached him, Choji, Sakura, and Ino.

"What's all the talk about?" They gave me a "you-must-be-crazy-to-not-know" look.

"The party," Ino answered, smiling. "You didn't expect it to just be us, did you?" _How many friends did Naruto have?_

"Naruto's liked by pretty much everybody." Sakura must have some freaky mind-reading power. "He invited a few college people, too. Tonight's gonna be fun!"

Kakashi then entered the room and everyone went to their seats. Not that Mr. Hatake cared. "Okay, everyone. I know you're excited about the party tonight, but class comes first."

**~~~Teachers can sometimes be friends~~~**

Durning Biology, everyone was quiet. That could be because the teacher was pretty...crazy. And violent. Also, on the verge of retirement. Her name was Chiyo. She was assigning an experiment, with parters. I was partnered with Naruto.

The assignment was for over the weekend. We were to test three different methods to wake up after a nap or a night of sleep.

"Best method," Naruto started, "cold bucket of water. Don't worry, we can poor it on my dad." I rolled my eyes, but wrote down the idea anyway. Might as well use it. "You're such a dobe. Anyway, I think we should also check a practical way of waking up. Coffee."

He must not like coffee, because he made a disgusted face. "Yuck. You drink coffee. My next idea: loud music. That wakes me up." And with that, we had three methods.

World History had nothing special. The old guy there, Mr. Sarutobi (the thrid), seemed like his retirement wasn't far off in the future. Pretty boring. Art was somewhat interesting, though.

Sai decided it was a good idea to talk some more. He was reading "How to Make Friends." This should be interesting. "Hey, Sasuke. What do you think of this painting?"

I looked. It was beautiful. There was a waterfall in a nice serene part of nature. "It's amazing. Very serene. What do you call it?"

"Hmm...I don't know. 'Serenity.' That'll work." Man, this guy was weird.

After that, the day went by pretty quickly. I went home after school, and Naruto came in with me.

"Where's your brother?" I looked around and called for him before remembering what he said this morning.

"Work. He's not coming back until tomorrow." Naruto then gave me the most pitiful puppy-eyes. "So you'll be home all alone after the party?" I nodded. "How 'bout you spend the night at my house? My parents are gone for their anniversary. I hate being alone."

I couldn't help but smile. I nodded again before going up stairs to get my over-night bag.

**~~~Ideas can come from anywhere~~~**

I never thought I'd actually like a party. But they aren't so bad. Loud music and games. And not to mention food, which seemed to be Choji's favorite part.

There was one person who seemed to be alone. I guess she was pretty. _Maybe I'll go talk to her._ I decided to approach her. "You okay?"

It must have startled her, because she jumped a bit. "I'm fine. Just waiting for someone. He's getting drinks. I'm Haku, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sasuke. Um...be careful. There are a lot of crazy guys here. Probably looking for a girlfriend."

"No need to worry." She smiled. "I'm a guy." Wait- what? Oh well. I didn't care. He seemed nice. I wasn't agains gay people. Assuming he was. In fact, I wasn't even sure of my own sexual orientation.

The next thing I knew, some tall guy was beside Haku. "Here's your drink." His voice was deep and somewhat scratchy. Haku smiled again. "This is Zabuza Momochi." Zabuza seemed...totally opposite of Haku. After I left, however, they were in a full-on make-out session.

"Sasuke! Enjoying yourself?" There he was. "Hey, dobe. I'm having fun!"

"Great! Let's go play 'Twister!'" I followed him to the Twister mat and dominated all the losers with my flexibility. Yeah. Parties are fun.

**~~~Be safe. Don't drink and drive.~~~**

The rest of the night was pretty fun. I drank a bunch of Dr. Pepper, but I swear some people were drunk. Or just stupid. Maybe both.

After the party I helped Naruto pick up a bit before we slept. After that, I changed into my sweats. Strangely, though, I wasn't that tired. It was already 1:00am though.

"Man, I'm still not tired!" _So I'm not the only one._ "Hey, wanna watch a movie? I have _Daredevil_." I nodded and we sat on the couch, ready to watch the movie.

After a while, my eyes started to feel droopy. Next thing I knew, I was waking up on a warm chest at 10:00. "Morning, sleeping beauty. Mind getting off of me?"

I pretty much jumped off of him. "Sorry." He shook his head, laughing. "No problem. Want some cereal?"

"Sure." We got up and dressed before heading to the kitchen. I looked at my cell phone while Naruto was getting bowls. I decided to call Itachi to see how he was.

"Hello?" It was answered by an unfamiliar voice. "Um...Is Itachi there?" I heard a grunt. "Who the hell are you, hn?" I rolled my eyes.

"Um, Itachi's brother." I was then quickly transferred to Itachi's ear. "Sasuke? Is there a problem?"

"No. Just checking up on you. Who was that?"

"Co-worker. Don't worry about it. I won't be home until tomorrow. Do what you want 'till then, kay? Bye." He hung up on me. That was extremely suspicious.

"Hey, Naruto? When do your parents get home?" He looked at the fridge, I assume at a note. He then sat a bowl of cereal in front of me.

"Tonight. Why do you ask?"

"My brother won't be home until tomorrow. It's safe to say he'll be gone until evening. Wanna stay at my house with me?" That seemed to wake him up. He nodded and handed me a cup of coffee. "Drink up, Sasuke!" He then played some loud rock music.

**~~~Yup...out of motivational phrases...sorry~~~**

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. We walked around town for a while and ate McDonald's for lunch. For supper we ordered Pizza Hut.

"We still need to test the water." He wouldn't give that up. "Yeah. Maybe your dad is sleeping." He laughed. "He'll nap tomorrow. We can test it then."

I went to the living room and he followed. Switching on the T.V., I flipped through the channels. There was nothing good on, so I let Naruto pick a channel. He picked some crime show and turned the volume down.

"Hey, Sasuke, can I try something? I've been dying to all week."

"Sure." What could he want? It's not like he wanted to kill a guy.

The next thing that happened was unexpected. He kissed me. Not just some innocent "I'm-testing-something" kiss. As if to prove that, he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I didn't know what to do. So I just let him.

**Chapter Three- The First Party -End-**

Should I make the next chapter a lemon or wait a while? GIVE ME IDEAS PEOPLE! And I ran out of motivational sayings. Give me ideas for that too. Please?

PLEASE REVIEW!

XOXO

~Ame


	4. Chapter 4: Cold Shoulder

**Warning: This fiction contains boy x boy relationships. Reader discretion is advised. **Also this is NaruSasu. (erm...SasUKE...) May contain some OOC. This chapter contains angst!

Harry Potter: (bangs head agains wall each time) Angst, angst, angst, angst...

**Naruto and all of it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing. This story has nothing to do with the actual story line of Naruto itself, so this story will have few to no spoilers.**

Amethyst here. It's been a long time since I've updated, huh? Sorry about that. I've been going through some personal stuff, but I'm okay now. I should have _A Few Years Late_ updated soon too. Sorry for the wait!

**~~NS~~**

Chapter 4- Cold Shoulder

I didn't mean to push him away. I just did. There was nothing more I wanted than to make out with Naruto. But, for some reason, when we were kissing, I thought of my parents. They were always a happy couple.

Everything just changed when I thought of them on floor, dead and covered in their own blood. I panicked. The next thing I knew, I was imagining Naruto dead on the ground. So I decided to push myself away from him. I could never deal with losing another person so important to me.

**~Monday~**

It was a strange morning. Itachi was pretty normal, but he did seem a little stressed. Or confused. Maybe both. That's not what was strange though. I was the one that was strange.

Usually I was ready for school by 7:30, but today I wasn't ready until 7:55, which only left me five minutes to get to school. When I got there, I talked to no one. Not even Naruto. I just ignored everyone and everything around me (save for the teachers and school work).

I think people noticed right away that something was wrong. They most definitely noticed, but no one bothered to ask. Even if they had tried, I would have pushed them away.

Lunch was especially odd. I was one of the last ones in the cafeteria. There was one seat left at my usual table -between Shikamaru and Sai. There was a split second where I almost went to sit there, before seeing Naruto. And then the picture of his dead body in my head. So I sat alone.

**~Friday~**

The days passed quickly. It seemed like a blur to me. The last bell of the day had just rung. My eyes had been gradually growing bags all week, and I hadn't bothered putting in my contacts or wearing nice clothes. This week was all glasses and sweats.

I was hurrying through the hallway out of the school, hoping I didn't run into any of my new friends. Dealing with them wouldn't have helped me at the moment. Then, I ran into something -or, rather, someone.

I looked up slightly to see sun-kissed skin, golden hair, and blue eyes. The first thing I did was try to run, but Naruto grabbed hold of my arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

_What the hell?_ I was being yelled at by this idiot. I wasn't going to stand for this. So for the first time that whole week, I opened my mouth to speak. "You would never understand, you idiot!"

I was crying. I, Sasuke Uchiha, was crying without my pride. I just threw it away and started bawling.

"Sasuke? Hey, don't cry. I'm not mad. I just wanna know what's wrong, okay?"

He was hugging me. Unsurprisingly, he was warm against my usually cold body. My mind went blank. Before I knew it, I was leaning into his hug with my arms around his neck. "It's nothing."

"It can't be nothing," was his response. "You were crying a lot just now, and you've been all depressed all week. I won't make fun of you for anything."

I looked up into his eyes. "Can I go to your house?"

He must have been shocked that I asked. Normally, I wouldn't have, but I heard that his parents were away for their anniversary this weekend. I didn't want to deal with Itachi right now.

I looked back up and his goofy smile was showing. "Sure thing!"

So we started walking to his house. He held my hand the whole way.

**~Friday, 6:00pm~**

We were eating supper at Naruto's house when he asked me. "What's up with you lately?" Of course he was going to ask. And I was going to tell.

"It's not that I didn't want to kiss you," I blushed when he gave me a cute confused look. "That's what's wrong. When you kissed me, it felt good. Almost _too_ good. I thought of my parents though."

He must have realized something when I mentioned my parents. Of course he would have. I live with only my brother, for Pete's sake.

"Then I thought of how happy they always were." Here come more tears. Damn it. "And then I thought of the day they were killed. The next thing I knew I was thinking of you dead! I can't handle losing someone else!"

Another hug. Perfect timing. I really needed one. I hugged him back, still sobbing. "Sasuke, I'll never die on you. I just want you to know that I love you. And I don't want to lose you because you think I might die. If I die early, it will only be with you."

I started crying again. Man, I'm emotionally sensitive. We were kissing yet again. But this time, I only thought of a future with Naruto.

**~Around 10:15pm~**

We decided to watch some television to get sleepy. Our hands were in between us, my small pale on in his larger tan one. The show we were watching was incredibly stupid. _Why is this entertaining to Naruto? _I wondered this to myself.

When the show got too stupid, I decided to turn it off. Naruto looked at me with a pouting puppy face. _Let's get rid of that, shall we?_

I got up from where I was sitting and walked right in front of Naruto. Looking down at him with a smirk, I sat on his lap, grinding our crotches together.

We both moaned at the friction I caused, and he bucked his hips up agains mine. This went on for almost ten minutes, as if we were having a contest to see who'd break first. He lost.

The blond was kissing me again, his tongue slipping into my gasping mouth. Our wet muscles danced with each other, fighting for dominance. He was a good kisser. Much better than I was. He won our second match.

Next thing I knew, we were naked on his bed.


End file.
